


Kittens for Comfort

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Kittens, angsty, virgil being sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Virgil gets sad and uses a kitten for comfort, since the other sides don't like him.





	Kittens for Comfort

Virgil sat on the floor of the empty room, legs folded as he looked around at the blank walls. It was too quiet. Too empty. But he didn’t want to go back to the others yet. He closed his eyes and thought for a second before the sounds of soft mews and paws hitting the floor around him started. He cracked open his eyes again, a smile instantly appearing on his face as a small, black kitten comes running over to him. He gently lifted it up onto his lap, running a hand over its soft fur. It’d been a while since he’d used cats as company. He hadn’t really needed to; the others had been much nicer to him and had been there to help him. Now? Not so much. It’s almost like their affection was temporary. Like a light switch.

He sighed, looking down at the kitten. “It must be nice to be a cat. You can sleep and eat as much as you want and do whatever and nobody will judge you for it. Or maybe some people do, but I don’t think you care very much, do you?”

The kitten looked up at him and meowed in response. Virgil gave it a sad smile, petting it again.

“Maybe things would’ve been easier if I did just leave. Yeah, ok, that’d be a bit of a problem for Thomas – And yeah ok that’d leave Logan alone with the two big dreamers – I just… I don’t really think they want me around,” His voice trailed off and he felt the familiar sting in his eyes as he blinked back tears. He didn’t want to cry over this. They didn’t care, why would he bother crying about it?

He sighed again and blinked, the kitten vanishing once again. It hadn’t helped. He stood up, brushing himself off before looking around the empty room once more. They didn’t want him, so he’d just work alone.

“Who needs them, anyway?” Virgil said, trying to sound confident. It would’ve been believable, had he not broken down into tears right after.


End file.
